Todo el mundo te quiere (muerto)
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: "Tal vez no es genialidad o alabanza…" pensó el pequeño, llegando a una conclusión contundente "Es miedo… todos ellos les temen tanto como yo… fingen alabarlos, pero en el fondo les temen y los repudian… como si todos los quisieran… muertos"


Hola, hola! He aquí les traigo otro trabajo de Junjou Romantica -que vendría siendo el octavo-.

.

**De cómo surgió este trabajo:** Revisaba los mensajes que me llegaban al móvil, y vi que la mayoría eran de noticias que trataban sobre el bullying. En esos momentos me encontraba escuchando una canción de **The Agonist** con el título de este trabajo (obviamente en inglés). Ya había checado la letra con anterioridad y la primera parte me gustó mucho. Todas estas cosas me hicieron pensar cómo sería un caso de bullying en el que la víctima no terminara suicidándose como en la mayoría de los casos -me parece de las cosas más trágicas que puedan pasarle a alguien, y de los primeros errores que comete la víctima cuando no sabe cómo enfrentarlo-, o uno en el que la víctima pudiera cobrárselas de alguna manera sin salir perjudicada. Lo sé, tal vez mi concepto de justicia suena muy infantil, pero si lo piensan bien, la mayoría de las víctimas más que justicia desean venganza. Asimismo también leía algunos fics donde el uke de alguna forma es humillado por los populares -clásico-, y otros donde el seme le aplica alguna especie de castigo a su uke, y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y... bueno, aquí tienen el resultado.

.

**Algunas aclaraciones y advertencias preliminares:**

Como dije arriba, me gustó la primera parte de la letra, por lo que sólo empleé ésta y alguno que otro verso del resto, de manera que separan diferentes sucesos pero no se relacionan del todo con la narración sino hasta que terminen de leerlo. No puse la letra original puesto que ocupa mucho espacio, así que sólo se encontrarán con la traducción. El título en sí no habla de muerte de personajes, así que no esperen descuartizamientos o cosas así. Está centrada en Misaki, pero también habrá participación de Usagi: va a haber lemon, intento de violación, tortura, obviamente OoC y yaoi. No hay uso de palabras obscenas, pero leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura. 'Everybody wants you (dead)' es de 'The Agonist', del álbum 'Prissoners (2012)'.**

.

* * *

.

**»Todo el mundo te quiere (muerto)«**

.

Lunes por la mañana. No quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que enfrentaría una vez que se levantara de su cama, pero las expectativas que su hermano –no culpable– depositaba sobre él lo hacían sobrellevar aquel infierno al que se sometía todos los días.

.

Desde la muerte de sus padres ya hace tiempo, su hermano Takahiro Takahashi trabajaba arduamente de sol a sol para cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a sus queridos padres: cuidarlo a él, al pequeño e indefenso Takahashi Misaki. Para ese entonces el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres era tal que incluso se negaba a ir a la escuela, pero ser testigo de los esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos que Takahiro hacía para que ambos salieran adelante, ciertamente le dejó una meta en mente: a través de sí mismo, realizar los sueños que su hermano tuvo que abandonar.

.

Por esta razón seguía levantándose temprano, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, cocinando la comida para ambos, estudiando mucho y no causando molestias… aunque eso implicara mantener en el silencio aquello por lo que su vida escolar era un infierno.

.

_**¡Me hiciste daño! Sí, me arruinaste.  
Pero ¡adivina qué! Yo gano, tú pierdes.**_

.

–¡Miren, ahí viene Takahashi el _rarito_! –decía un grupo de chicos y chicas, todos con el uniforme escolar.

–¡Qué asco! –uno de ellas escupía las palabras cual veneno– ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que Usami-sempai se va a fijar en él?! ¡Es un maldito bicho raro!

–¡Déjalo soñar, es gratis incluso para los de su clase! –espetó otro con burla.

–Maldito nerd, no sé cómo su hermano no se avergüenza de él...

.

Y así empezaba su día desde que podía recordar. Si bien era cierto que aquello ya no era novedad para él, todavía no podía acostumbrarse al lacerante dolor que le provocaban aquellas palabras, sobre todo porque había algo de razón en ellas. Primera: no tenía los atributos físicos que Usami-sempai siempre buscaba en cualquier persona, además ya era bastante decir que se había enamorado de él e incluso se le había declarado siendo ambos hombres, para recibir de éste solamente un _castigo_ y los anteojos completamente rotos; segundo, algunos de sus comportamientos o pasatiempos –aunque los amara– parecían de lo más raros ante sus compañeros, tales como leer mangas o libros no tan conocidos, la pulcritud con la que realizaba todas sus tareas y actividades en clases, el suave tono que usaba para dirigirse a los demás, el que no fuera tan bueno en deportes como Usami-sempai… tercero, el hecho de haber ingresado por medio de una beca por sus perfectas calificaciones y no vestir a la moda como todos los demás.

.

_**Qué gracioso que digas lo que no puedes probar.  
¿Todo el mundo te quiere? Todo el mundo te quiere muerto.**_

.

No comprendía qué había de genial o digno de alabar en un acto tan cobarde y vil como insultar, burlarse, golpear, intimidar o amenazar a todo aquel que fuera diferente… pero de alguna manera lo era y Usami-sempai era la prueba viviente de eso.

.

Lo recordaba bien: Usami Akihiko, el nuevo alumno venido directamente de Inglaterra, era un niño líder en todos los aspectos. Usami llegó al colegio pisando fuerte, demasiado fuerte... y pronto se hizo el líder de la clase. Por supuesto era un chico muy astuto, y los profesores poco intuían lo que detrás de esa mirada profunda y amable se escondía… ni siquiera él lo intuía. Sin embargo el verdadero problema comenzó cuando él mismo comenzó a idealizar al peliplata: como todo buen líder tenía carisma, una tan atrayente que hacía a todos querer ser sus amigos… pero Misaki quería más. Un día se le acercó, intentando congeniar con él, y aparentemente el avance era grande, pues Usami se portaba amable con él, tanto que con el tiempo inevitablemente se enamoró de él. De lo que no tenía idea entonces era que todo eso no era más que simple teatro de Usami y lo peor vendría pronto: Misaki Takahashi, a sus quince años de edad, se le declaraba a Usami Akihiko. Cuando creyó que éste correspondería sus sentimientos, dos de los estudiantes más problemáticos del instituto, Miyagi Yö y Kusama Nowaki, aparecieron con una silla y una soga. Lo que vino después de eso lo recordaría cada maldito día de su vida: entre los dos lo amarraron y amordazaron, y luego le echaron encima una mezcla de diversas cosas de procedencia dudosa, todas esas tan asquerosas como la atrocidad que cometían al _castigar_ su crimen de haberse enamorado. No conformes con eso, todo fue grabado desde el móvil de Usami y difundido en casi toda la comunidad escolar, volviéndose a partir de entonces el hazmerreír de todos.

.

Aunque su caso había sido especial por el hecho de declarársele al más popular de la escuela, sabía que no era el único que sufría de esta clase de humillaciones: Hiroki Kamijou y Shinobu Takatsuki eran esclavos personales de Nowaki Kusama y Yö Miyagi, respectivamente. Lo que más le molestaba de todo esto era que, al ser sobrino del director y primo de Kusama, nadie hacía nada al respecto.

.

"_Tal vez no es genialidad o alabanza…" _pensó el pequeño, llegando a una conclusión contundente _"Es miedo… todos ellos les temen tanto como yo… fingen alabarlos, pero en el fondo les temen y los repudian… como si todos los quisieran… muertos"_

.

_**Pero te quiero justo aquí  
para ver tu cara cuando no tengas a nadie.**_

.

Aunque sufría todas esas vejaciones, no dejaba que eso interfiriera con su desempeño académico, pues seguía firme en su mente la meta de materializar a través de sí mismo los sueños de su hermano. Pero como todo en esta vida, llegó el momento en que ya no lo soportó: odiaba causarle molestias a Takahiro ¡y vaya que era bastante molesto! Si le rompían los lentes, tenían que ir con el oculista a comprar unos nuevos; si le estropeaban sus apuntes, debía comprar nuevos cuadernos y transcribir todos sus apuntes; si le quitaban el dinero para el autobús, debía irse caminando a casa y debido a que llegaba más tarde, su hermano siempre andaba con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Por todas estas razones era que ya no lo soportaba más.

.

_**¿Puedes de verdad apostar por una realidad donde miles se miden por pulgada?**_

.

No, no podía apostar por eso. Al inicio intentó tratar el asunto con los directivos y los involucrados, pero los mayores se justificaban con estúpidas excusas como la edad rebelde y que todo no era más que un simple juego, en tanto que otros tantos alumnos como Hiroki y Shinobu optaban por aguantarse y callar.

.

–…¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?! –les había reclamado una vez, en una reunión de todas las víctimas de Miyagi Yö, Kusama Nowaki y sobre todo Usami Akihiko– ¡Somos más que ellos, y ellos lo saben! ¡Por eso no nos humillan a todos juntos! ¡Si unimos fuerzas…!

–Habla por ti, Takahashi –decía Hiroki– Yo no voy a arriesgarme a perder mi beca por confrontar al sobrino del Director.

–Yo tampoco –ahora era Shinobu– Además ¿tienes idea de lo mal que la pasaremos en caso de que no resulte?

.

Sí, definitivamente no podía apostar por esta horrible realidad en que el miedo podía más en sus compañeros, así que, si quería justicia tendría que conseguirla por su propia mano.

.

_**¡Me hiciste daño! Sí, me arruinaste.  
Pero ¡adivina qué! Yo gano, tú pierdes.**_

.

Un buen sábado llegó la oportunidad que tanto anheló. Takahiro se quedaría a cubrir horas extra, por lo que esta noche no llegaría a dormir a casa. Aunque le dolía en el alma aprovecharse de la situación, sabía que no se le presentaría otra oportunidad como esta para ajusticiarse a ese trio de bestias que no sabían hacer más que burlarse, insultar, humillar y marginar a todos aquellos que fueran diferentes… sin embargo, y muy en el fondo, sólo quería obtener con sus propias manos la cabeza de aquél que había jugado con sus sentimientos: Usami Akihiko.

.

Agradecía enormemente ser más inteligente y pequeño que ellos, pues los muy _listos_ se creían tan malos que no se tomaron la molestia de contratar siquiera a un guardia de seguridad. En fin, entraba a la casa acompañado únicamente de una navaja y una pequeña maleta con algunas herramientas. Entró a una de las primeras recámaras, donde se encontraba Nowaki durmiendo. Revisó entre sus cosas en busca de un punto débil, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir que tomaba medicamentos y era alérgico a otros tantos. Por fortuna cargaba con algunos de ellos, que su doctor le había recetado alguna vez y que ahora ya no necesitaba. En fin, luego de hacer desbarajuste y medio con los frascos y las etiquetas, su víctima despertó y se tomó unas dos píldoras de un frasco. En cuanto volvió a dormirse, presionó algunos puntos de su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo… así no podría ni pedir ayuda cuando los medicamentos hicieran efecto. Con Miyagi fue un poco más fácil, pues este le tenía una terrible fobia a los arácnidos: adormecimiento con puntos de presión, amordazamiento y colocación del cuerpo del mayor en la tina de baño junto con seis o siete tarántulas, fueron suficiente para terminar su parte con él. Sin embargo ahora venía el pez más gordo: Usami.

.

_**Qué gracioso que digas lo que no puedes probar.  
¿Todo el mundo te quiere? Todo el mundo te quiere muerto.**_

.

Usami se encontraba durmiendo. Su piel clara brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, y sus cabellos plateados se movían un poco al compás de su suave respiración. Su gesto relajado transmitía tanta paz que se vio tentado a tocar esas facciones que ni en sus más locos sueños podría. Siempre cerciorándose de no dejar pruebas y que nadie lo viera, se acercó lentamente a aquel rostro durmiente, acortando cada vez más las distancias entre ambos y finalmente uniéndose a él en un corto beso que plasmaba aquellos sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez, y que ahora dejaría atrás.

.

"_Siempre fuiste popular y querido por todos, Usami-sempai… quiero ver tu cara y la de esos bastardos cuando intenten culparme… nadie va a creerles que un inofensivo __bicho raro_ _pudo contra los tres"_

.

_**Pero te quiero justo aquí  
para ver tu cara cuando no tengas a nadie.**_

.

Eventualmente los gritos de auxilio de los otros dos vinieron en cuanto ambos despertaron y –en el caso de Nowaki– los medicamentos hicieron efecto. Obviamente eso despertó a Usami, pero ya era tarde: este ya había sido amarrado de las extremidades a las esquinas de la cama.

.

–¡¿Qué demonios…?!

–Sempai ha sido un chico muy malo y merece ser castigado –habló con una vocecita infantil.

–¿Misaki? –el ojivioleta estaba más que sorprendido.

–No, sempai, simplemente Takahashi _el rarito_… –su tono ahora era frío– tal como me pusiste.

.

Desabrochó lentamente la camisa del mayor, quien estaba helado y atónito. Si bien era cierto que tenía más fuerza que el pequeño Misaki, eso no lo hacía más inteligente ni hábil para hacer nudos tan fuertes que incluso lastimaban a cada movimiento.

.

–¿Sabes, sempai? Ser el mejor estudiante y leer mucho tiene sus ventajas –lo decía mientras desabrochaba el último botón e iba por el pantalón– Por ejemplo ¿sabías que hay otras maneras de humillar a un hombre, además de amarrarlo a una silla y echarle porquerías encima? –las pupilas de Usami se contrajeron de la sorpresa– Cuando termine contigo, vas a desear haberme correspondido entonces… pero será demasiado tarde.

.

_**¿Qué pasó con lo que pensabas de mí?  
Estrellé todas las imaginaciones  
La pretensión fue solo falsedad,  
realmente soy lo que parezco.**_

.

–¿Qué… qué crees que estás haciendo? –le reclamó el mayor, en cuanto sintió que la mano del menor se colaba debajo de su bóxer.

–Justicia, Usami-san… justicia.

.

Ante cada acción del menor, Usami no paraba de gemir y preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien tan enclenque e insignificante como Misaki pudiera tenerlo dominado de esa manera. Las ataduras en sus extremidades dolían y comenzaban a formarse marcas rojas alrededor de muñecas y tobillos; la caliente lengua del menor sobre la punta de su miembro quemaba peor que fuego, las pequeñas pero bruscas mordidas que recibía dolían tanto; no conforme con eso el chiquillo le había inmovilizado y ahora hacía lo mismo en toda su pálida piel, como si quisiera dejar pruebas de la humillación que estaba sufriendo: sí, esto era humillante, pues para Usami debería ser al revés, él arriba y Misaki abajo; era humillante porque conforme avanzaba el tiempo su piel se calentaba, su respiración se agitaba, y la húmeda cavidad del menor probándolo empezaba a gustarle.

.

–¿Te gusta, Usagi-san? –la voz con la que el menor lo llamó era tan malditamente excitante e inocente que incluso su mente empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada y se planteaba cómo habrían sido las cosas de haber correspondido sus sentimientos. Sus orbes violetas delataban su deseo creciente– Lástima, Usagi-san, tu castigo aún no termina.

–¿Qué?

–Veo que ya estás en tu límite, así que te daré un impulso.

.

Al mayor casi le da un infarto cuando sintió algo frío rozarse en su entrada: lo anterior no era nada comparado con esto.

.

–¡No lo hagas! –rugió con voz de trueno, pero no podía disimular su desesperación– ¡Si lo haces, te aseguro que después de esto te irá muy mal!

–Tal vez, pero nadie va a creerte que un pequeño como yo haya podido contra ustedes tres. No tienes pruebas.

–¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

–Justicia, Usami-san… justicia.

.

Grande fue la sorpresa y la humillación que sintió el mayor cuando aquella cosa fría se introducía lentamente en su entrada. Conforme se adentraba en sus entrañas, eran más sus ganas de correrse, pero el dedo del menor sobre la punta de su miembro lo hacía todavía peor.

.

–Vaya, eso fue rápido.

.

_**Ya sabes, esta noche hay un delito para cometer,  
y yo soy el criminal, la víctima y el castigo.**_

.

A la semana siguiente todo mundo se encontraba en el cotilleo: algunos hablando de esto y del otro, pero el tema principal de conversación era el por qué Takahashi Misaki extrañamente no era molestado por Usami y su séquito. El chico había ingresado al aula fresco como una lechuga, tarareando alegremente una canción. Incluso a chicos como Hiroki y Shinobu se les hizo de lo más extraño.

.

–Nee, Takahashi ¿Por qué tu cara de felicidad?

–Nada, sólo digamos que dormí bien anoche.

.

Mentira. Ciertamente no había dormido mucho, pero su _jueguito_ de esa noche había dado el resultado que quería: había sacado fotografías de todo lo que Nowaki, Miyagi y Usami pasaron, fotografías que serían subidas a Internet y vistas por la comunidad escolar, de no ser porque los _tres chiflados_ y el _bicho raro_ hicieron un trato: mantener esto en silencio a cambio de no volver nunca a molestar a nadie. Al principio los tres se mostraron confiados, pues le harían creer a Takahashi que cumplirían con el trato y luego le robarían las fotografías, se desharían de ellas y luego le harían pagar caro por su estúpido intento de justicia. Sin embargo el pequeño era más listo y los acorraló: si bien era cierto que podrían denunciarlo y podría terminar arrestado, al salir –en algún momento tendría que salir– sería visto como el héroe que vengó a todos esos chicos marginados de esos tres opresores, y en cambio ellos tres serían conocidos como los perdedores que fueron vencidos por un niño de clase media-baja, menor en fuerza que ellos, y además uno contra tres –eso sin contar que Takahiro no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y los acusaría a los tres de difamación–.

.

_¡Me hiciste daño! Sí, sempai, me arruinaste, pero ¡adivina qué! Yo gano, tú pierdes…_"

.

**FIN**


End file.
